The purpose of this investigation is to measure the relationship between the number and kind of life events, the amount of subjectively felt social support and social alienation to mood disorders and to changes in specified biochemical levels in affectively disturbed patients vs. controls. The Inventory of Life Events and Support scale, adapted from earlier research scales, will be used in conjunction with the family study interview and blood studies of patients and controls and their family members.